


Midnight talks

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Usually Amaya listens to Mick talk to himself, it provides relief





	Midnight talks

Amaya wakes up alone in bed. It's not the first time and it's not going to be the last. Mick was known to get out bed during the middle of night and sit up, sometimes it's just to eat and drink, other times Amaya can hear him talking to himself. Long, drawn out conversations to Len. She doesn't say much on the matter. Just lets him talk and she listens. 

 

He misses his husband and she misses her boyfriend sometimes as well. It's hard, even harder when Leo showed up and threw their world into a tiny spin. 

 

The conversations are usually a retelling of whatever happened that day on the mission. There's laughter and Amaya's heart soars. 

 

He comes back to bed, Amaya doesn't speak about what she heard. She just pulls Mick into a hug and they drift off to sleep. 


End file.
